


Vid: Club Tik Tok

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [2]
Category: Club Vivid - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Meta, Singer: Ke$ha, Video, Vividcon, fandom - Freeform, original footage, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I <3 Club Vivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Club Tik Tok

**PASSWORD: "myvids"**

Premiered in the 2011 Club Vivid [VividCon](http://vividcon.com/) Show.


End file.
